The One Thing I've always wanted
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: Siri Tachi had kept a secret from Obi-Wan, a Secret she wished she had told him before she died. That secret is that they have a daughter named Rainah Kenobi. One day she shows up on his door step, hoping to get the one thing she's always wanted: Her fathers love.


**The One Thing I've always wanted**

Hey everybody, Jack here! This one kinda just plopped into my lap a while back, and I'm happy to bring you a new story!

Summary: Siri Tachi had kept a secret from Obi-Wan, a Secret she wished she had told him before she died. That secret is that they have a daughter named Rainah Kenobi. One day she shows up on his door step, hoping to get the one thing she's always wanted: Her fathers love.

Disclaimer: disclaimed.

**CHAPTER 1**

Seven year old Luke Skywalker had been playing with his best friend Biggs Darklighter when a modified YT-1760 landed near his uncle's homestead. The two boys were a bit surprised when a beautiful fourteen year old blond girl with long, curly hair and blue eyes walked down the boarding ramp. "Remember Rainah, just find out where he is and go," called out a woman's voice form inside the ship.

Rainah sighed in frustration, "I know Zanny," she then whispered, "fucking lunatic."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Rainah simply rolled her eyes before walking up to Luke and Biggs before saying, "Hi, is Owen Lars here, I'd like to ask him if he knows where to find Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You'll find him out in the Jundland wastes," said Beru as she walked up with some refreshments, "You and your friend must be tired, would either of you like something to drink?"

"WE'RE GOOD!" called the voice from within the ship.

Rainah sighed before saying, "I'd like to take one to go, if it's alright."

Beru smiled as she poured the girl a cup of water and said, "I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for."

"Me too," she whispered as she walked back to the ship.

XxX

Obi-Wan Kenobi was on edge when he felt a Dark Presence land at the Lars Homestead. He was surprised when they left not long after arriving, but soon realized they were heading his way.

He hid inside the doorway to his home when the ship touched down and waited.

"Hello," called a young girl, "Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"He seems to think we're a threat," stated the voice of an older woman.

"Oh gee whiz," the girl said sarcastically, "I wonder why"

"Don't take that attitude with me young lady, or I'll beat your pretty little ass into next week,"

The distinct sound of two lightsaber blades igniting caught Obi-Wan's attention as the younger one declared, "BRING IT ON HAG!" She then came flying into his house at incredible speeds holding a Saberstaff with red blades, both under a meter each.

A fiery Force Shade appeared before her and said, "Consider it brought, Brat."

The girl's eyes glowed yellow with the Dark Side as she unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning at her adversary, who sustained a direct hit. "S-S-SNEAKY BITCH!"

"Well I learned from the best," she countered with a smirk as she picked herself off the floor and began dusting herself off.

The Force Shade picked herself up and said, "That you did."

The girl turned and saw him, the glow in her eyes disappearing when she did, before running up and hugging him. "I've wanted to meet you for so long," she said as tears began to stream down her cheeks, "I'm your daughter, Rainah Kenobi."

Obi-Wan was still trying to process everything that had happened when the girl dropped this thought bomb on him, "Daughter?"

"Yours and Siri's," answered the shade before doing a curtsy, "I'm Siri's and Rainah's many times great grandmother, Darth Zannah."

Obi-Wan still couldn't wrap his head around it and said, "Huh?"

"You know what," the shade said in an amused tone, "I think I'll show you." Zannah then began weaving symbols in the air as she chanted in a Dark, Archaic Tongue before the world melted away. Obi-Wan then saw a summarized version of everything that happened up to this point in Zannah's eyes: from the death of her friend Laa, to the Duel on Tython, to her ascension to the position of Dark Lord, to raising her son Dessel Junior, to her prolonged existence with the purpose of watching over her descendants; he saw everything.

"Having a child of your own changes you Kenobi," she said at the end of it, "That is why I have been allowed to watch over them for as long as I have."

Obi-Wan wanted to say otherwise, but didn't get the chance. "Lady Zannah speaks the truth, Obi-Wan," said the voice of his late master, Qui-Gonn Jinn, "though I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen what she had showed you either."

"Is it alright if I have some time alone to meditate on this," he asked, "it's a lot to take in."

Rainah was a bit disappointed by this but seemed to expect it, "okay."

"Just remember, Kenobi, Dark Side or not, she is still your daughter," said Zannah, "the living, breathing proof of yours and Siri's love for one another."

The two then walked out of his home, and soon he distinct hum of a lightsaber being used filled the air.

Out of curiosity, Obi-Wan went out to see Rainah running Form III velocities using the Saberstaff. Her technique was flawless in his eyes, which is saying something. "Bane's Heart was specially made for use in Form III," said Zannah, "and it happens to be my old Lightsaber."

"She longs to learn something of a more offensive nature, doesn't she," he asked.

Zannah smiled and said, "Yes, and you're the one to teach her."

"I'll see what I can do," he said calmly.

"She has a desire to Learn Ataru since you and Siri were both practioners of it, Niman because it'll help her introduce her arsenal of Force Techniques into her dueling, and Djem So because Bane was a master of the form," explained Zannah

Obi-Wan nodded and said, "The only one I'm not skilled with is Djem So, but I am familiar enough with it to teach her."

"She's going to think you're the best father in the galaxy when you do teach her those things," the Dark Lady replied with a smile.

XxX

Rainah and Zannah said they had to go to Ambria and grab some things, so Obi-Wan decided to visit with Owen and Beru.

"So you have a daughter that you didn't know you had and wanted to ask for some tips," Owen asked unbelieving tone, "I ain't buying it."

Beru smacked her husband's arm and said, "I'll have you know she is a well-mannered young lady."

"You met Rainah," Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

Beru smiled, "And she's such a beautiful young lady, who is her mother?"

"A fellow Jedi Knight named Siri Tachi," he answered, "she had given birth to her in secret, but died during the early days of the Clone Wars, so I didn't know she existed until she showed up on my doorstep."

Beru put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Just then Luke walked in and smiled, "Hey Ben, there was a pretty girl looking for you yesterday."

"That pretty girl is actually my daughter," Kenobi replied with a chuckle, "Though I wasn't aware she existed until yesterday."

Luke tilted his head to the side and asked, "How come?"

"Her mother kept it secret and allowed to be raised by," Kenobi paused as he thought of a way to put this.

Zannah decided to intervene and appeared before them and said, "Her many times great grandmother, aka me, and my name is Darth Zannah. Fun fact, Zannah is my given name."

"Oh dear," sighed Kenobi, "I take it Rainah's home?"

Zannah nodded, "and you might want to expand your house."

Kenobi just sighed; this was going to be a long day.

XxX

When Kenobi got there, he was beyond surprised to see three women he knew all too well sitting in his living room playing sabacc. "Ahsoka, Ventress, Barriss? What are you doing here," he asked.

"Zannah gave me and Tano safe haven," answered Asajj, "as for Barriss, that's her story to tell."

Barriss sighed deeply and said, "I'm here because Zannah saved my life when Order 66 was given, I've been trying to get the Dark Side Poisoning out of Jason Frey's system ever since."

Obi-Wan turned to see his daughter dabbing a rag in cool water before placing it on the Sixteen year old Jedi Knight's head. A part of him burned when he saw the way she looked at him, and was about to write off as the Dark Side trying to find a way in when Zannah said, "It's only natural for you to feel protective of her."

"How did he contract Dark Side Poison anyways," he asked.

Rainah blushed and started playing with her fingers as she stuttered out, "W-w-we were m-m-making out and I bit him."

Obi-Wan was white with terror, while Ahsoka, Ventress, Zannah, even Barriss started snickering. "She takes the term 'bite me' to a whole new level," snickered Ventress.

Ahsoka giggled, "If she draws blood, your ass is in trouble."

"Stop picking on the poor girl," snapped Barriss, her eyes flashing a distinct shade of purple when she did.

Obi-Wan began massaging his temples and said, "I wish I had never asked."

**DONE!**

Explanations!

Q: How could Rainah give someone Dark Side Poisoning if she bit them?

A: by drawing blood.


End file.
